User blog:Death of Hell/Some Ways to Level Up in Brave Frontier
Yay another Blog from me... Well Today I'm gonna put some ways on how you can level up quickly in Brave Frontier as it's Double XP right nao. So let's begin! The Format I will be using for this is... Map (also will put the other map like Palmyna-Encervis if there is mutiple...) Quest Units Number of Battle's EXP/Energy Ratio Why? so the first one is the kinda obvious Atharva:Final Changing the World Lead:Pumleficent Semira, Demonic Idol Kikuri, Frolic Emperor Kira, Deathless Hadaron and Shadow Ronin Mifune For this squad you can use any leader that can give a 100% ATK boost to Dark unit, I chose Semira as she gives me that ATK boost for Dark and Light units Kikuri is there for the hard hitting damage she can do with her Sphere Scarlet Pin, Kira is there for the Crit buff and his SBB does both light and dark which is good for killing Eriole and finally Mifune is there for that good 1 Hit SBB and You don't even have to use a Friend lead but if you want that could give you a good damage output and Hadaron is there for his ST Strongest Modifier to take out Eriole quick easy and clean. The number of battle's in Changing the World is 13 Battles which is kinda long for those who are impatient and dont like to use Auto battle This Quest gives a 332 EXP/Energy which is the best for farming levels Moving on to the next quick level up Lem:Final Truth and Falsehood Lead:Pumleficent Semira, Demonic Idol Kikuri, Frolic Emperor Kira, Deathless Hadaron, Shadow Ronin Mifune This is kinda the same squad as before but this fight can be a bit more challenging as Mora is stronger than both Eriole and Tesla combined but either way this squad has a chance for killing Mora and a chance to not kill her and get you whole squad wiped OUT! A good Friend lead for this would be either Heavenly Claymore Dolk or Virtuous Champion Krantz as they are both Mitigators and can deal their own damage and can reduce your chances of death with Mora. There are 12 Battle's in Truth and Falsehood and with this squad can easily take out these minor units 336.8? that's really good for leveling but the last one... Finally moving on to the final one my Favorite and the one I'm doing ATM Wulgee:Final Losing Oneself Lead:Cyclonic Blades Dion, Feral Katana Toutetsu, Holy Knight Symphonia, Imperator Zedus, and Storm Chieftess Mahalu The Same 12 Battle's can easily be handled through the power of Auto-Battle like I said this one's the Best for Leveling... a whopping 337.8! This squad is just back to back Strong taking out Decaying Demon Melord since Dion's LS give's the Elemental Weakness boost for Thunder and Earth Elements and gives me a BB Damage up with his SBB, Toutetsu is there for his Strong 140% ATK boost, Symphonia finally has some use for me with her 4th Strongest SBB Modifier and 26 Combo which does MASSIVE damage to Melord, Zedus is in the Squad for his Elemental Weakness boost on his BB and Finally Mahalu is there for my Spark buff and BC HC buff during the 12 fights before Melord So yea this is my Guide to help you with Leveling up Quickly in Brave Frontier and put your suggestions down in the comments below ._. Hi... Category:Blog posts